


Jahrmarktbesuch

by wohlgesinnt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hatte im Radio Freikarten für den Jahrmarkt gewonnen. Doch niemand hatte Zeit für ihn und so musste er wohl oder übel Derek fragten. Dass das ganze so ablaufen würde, wie es eben abgelaufen ist, hatte er allerdings nicht erahnen können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahrmarktbesuch

**Author's Note:**

> Cover: http://threeheadlessmonks.tumblr.com/image/59583996082

„Ach komm schon Scott! Mit wem soll ich denn sonst dahin gehen, wenn nicht mit dir?“, meinte Stiles Stilinski deprimiert zu seinem besten Freund.

Er hatte ein paar Gutscheine für verschiedene Attraktionen auf dem Jahrmarkt, der gerade in Beacon Hills halt macht, im Radio gewonnen.

„Ich bin mit Allison verabredet. Ich kann wirklich nicht mitkommen.“

„Aber der Jahrmarkt ist doch nur noch dieses Wochenende. Meinetwegen kann sie ja auch mitkommen.“, versuchte er es weiter.

„Frag doch Lydia oder Erica oder meinetwegen auch Isaac. Irgendwer kommt bestimmt gerne mit.“ So langsam aber sicher klang der Werwolf am anderen Ende der Handyleitung schon genervt.

Stiles murrte nur ein „Na gut.“ Und legte dann auf. Er musste leider sagen, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht war von seinem besten Freund, denn die Freundin sollte nicht vorgehen. Schließlich gingen bei der Freundin auch immer die Freundinnen vor und nicht der Freund. Stiles fand das unfair, aber so richtig.

Dem entsprechend gelaunt versuchte er es dann als erstes bei Lydia.

Es tutete einige Male bevor sie schließlich an ihr Handy ging.

„Hey Stiles.“, kam es wie immer zuckersüß von der Rotblonden. Er hätte jedes Mal in Ohnmacht fallen können, wenn sie seinen Namen aussprach, aber dafür war heute keine Zeit.

„Hey Lydia. Hast du Lust am Samstag oder Sonntag mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt in Beacon Hills zu kommen?“

Hoffnung schwang nicht nur in seiner Stimme mit, nein, sie hatte ihn tatsächlich gepackt und es war ihm augenblicklich viel lieber mit Lydia dort hinzugehen als mit Scott.

Doch all seine Hoffnung verpuffte mit einem Mal, als Lydia sagt: „Ich fahren an dem Wochenende mit Jackson in das Ferienhaus seiner Eltern. Tut mir Leid.“

Na da konnte er ja dann schon gleich zwei Möglichkeiten streichen.

Als nächstes stand auf seiner Liste Erica. Er hatte nicht sonderliche Hoffnungen, dass sie mit kommen würde. Eigentlich noch nicht einmal das Interesse daran. Die Hoffnung, dass sie nein sagen würde vielleicht.

„Hey Erica, hier ist Stiles.“, meldete er sich, als sie abnahm, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Hi.“, sagte sie und klang jetzt schon gelangweilt, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal wusste, worum es ging.

„Em, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich das fragen möchte, aber kommst du am Wochenende mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt? Ich hab Freikarten im Radio gewonnen.“

„Nein.“

Stiles verdrehte die Augen. „Warum nicht?“

„Darum.“

Stiles seufzte und legte einfach auf, wobei er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Er könnte natürlich auch einfach mit seinem Vater gehen. Nein, konnte er nicht, der musste arbeiten.

Also gings weiter mit der Suche und so wählte er Isaacs Nummer.

„Hey Stiles. Du, ich kann grade nicht. Ist echt schlecht im Augenblick.“

„Kommst du am Wochenende mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt?“, sagte er und ignorierte den Einwand des anderen.

Stiles konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie dieser gerade die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und den Kopf ein wenig schief legte, bevor er sagte: „Ich kann nicht. Boyd und ich hatten schon was geplant.“

„Zum Teufel! Warum hat denn bitte jeder schon etwas am Wochenende vor!?“

Stiles wollte sich die Haare raufen, was ein bisschen schwer fiel, weswegen er drauf und dran war, dass Handy an die nächste Wand zu werfen.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Derek noch nichts vor.“

Stille.

Stiles klappte der Mund auf. Es dauerte allerdings bis er seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich Derek Grumpy-Dog Hale frage, ob er mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt geht. Da kann ich ja mit mir selbst mehr Spaß haben!“

Isaac kicherte am anderen Ende.

„Was!? Ich dacht du kannst grade nicht reden, warum hör ich dann immer noch!?“, fauchte Stiles, aber eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass der andere schon wieder auflegte. Er brauchte gerade jemanden, den er voll labern konnte oder mit dem er sich zanken konnte. Selbst wenn es nur am Telefon war.

„Ich kann auch eigentlich nicht, denn ich fahre gerade Auto. Es ist also deine Schuld, wenn dein Vater mir meinen Führerschein abnimmt! Aber frag Derek doch. Es würde ihm mal ganz gut tun etwas Normales zu machen. Außerdem hat Erica mir erzählt, dass ihr zwei so eure Differenzen habt. Vielleicht solltet ihr die mal begraben.“

„Derek und ich haben keine Differenzen. Wir vertrauen uns bloß nicht, okay?“

Isaac seufzte und es klang nicht wirklich glücklich.

„Weißt du, es wäre besser, wenn ihr euch mal vertrauen würdet. Das könnte einiges an Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen.“

„Nein.“

„Frag ihn einfach, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen.“

„Das will ich für ihn hoffen. Aber nein! Ich werde ihn nicht fragen!“

Damit war das Gespräch für Stiles beendet und er begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, dass Handy die ganze Zeit in der Hand. Dann schmiss er es auf das Bett, setzte sich auf seinen Fußboden und überlegte.

Ruf ich ihn an?  
Ruf ich ihn nicht an?  
Ich ruf ihn an!  
Er stand auf, streckte die Hand nach dem Mobiltelefon aus und…  
Nein! Ich ruf ihn nicht an!  
Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Hosenboden sinken und seufzte.  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Sein Vater.

„Stiles, ich—warum sitzt du auf dem Boden?“, fragte er irritiert und sah zu seinem Sohn hinunter.

„Ich sitze hier, Dad.“

„Das seh ich, Junge. Aber warum sitzt du auf dem Boden?“

Stiles seufzte wieder.  
„Niemand hat am Wochenende Zeit, um mit mir auf den Jahrmarkt zu gehen. Ich habe jeden gefragte außer Derek. Und den möchte ich nun wirklich nicht fragen.“  
Der 16 Jährige drehte sich halb zu seinem Vater um, der die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen hatte.

„Derek Hale?“

„Derek Hale. Weißte was ich mein?“

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst.“

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Aber wenn es deine einzige Möglichkeit ist, dann-„

„Denk nicht einmal dran, Dad! Ich werde Derek nicht anrufen!“

Mister Stilinski zuckt mit den Schultern. „Deine Sache, Sohn.“

Ohne Stiles mitzuteilen, was er eigentlich gesagt haben wollte, verließ er das Zimmer des Teenagers wieder und ließ Stiles genauso zurück, wie er ihn vorgefunden hatte. Unschlüssig, deprimiert und … so armselig.

Er griff nach dem Handy und suchte in seinem Telefonbuch, nach Dereks Nummer.

Sollte er oder sollte er nicht. Das war hier die Frage. Doch seine Finger waren schneller gewesen als sein Hirn und das Handy wählte auch schon besagte Nummer.

„Oh verdammt, was mach ich hier nur!?“, fluchte Stiles, während er fast hilflos das technische Wunder vor sich ansah. Schluckend hob er es an sein Ohr und wartete darauf, die Stimme des Älteren zu hören.  
Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis dieses typische: „Was willst du Stiles?“ ertönte.

„Weißt du, wenn du so fragst, ich glaube, dann will ich doch nichts.“, meinte er so gleich auch ziemlich schnippisch und war drauf und dran aufzulegen.

„Spucks schon aus, Stiles.“, meinte Derek dann. Er klang ein wenig erschöpft und mit den Nerven schon über eine Grenze hinaus, die es ihm nicht erlaubte, sich mit dem Teenager anzulegen.

„Das mag jetzt vielleicht komisch klingen…“; ließ Stiles sich nicht länger bitten. „Aber ich weiß aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass du am Wochenende wohl noch nichts vorhast. Hast du Lust mit mir Samstag oder Sonntag oder auch beide Tage auf den Jahrmarkt zu gehen?“

Derek sagte zuerst einmal gar nichts. Wie immer. Wie immer, wenn Stiles mit ihm eine Konversation betrieb. Nur dieses Mal fand der Teenager die Stille noch ätzender als sonst, also beendete er sie genauso schnell wie sonst auch immer.

„Ja ich weiß, ist ne doofe Idee. Du brauchst gar nicht antworten. Ich habs schon kapiert. Auf nimmer wieder sehen.“

Er hatte den Daumen schon am roten Hörer, als er noch leise vernahm: „Okay, ich komm mit.“

Stiles blinzelte und hob das Telefon wieder zurück ans Ohr.  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“

Wieder dauerte es einen Augenblick, in dem Stiles glaubte, Derek lebhaft vor sich zu sehen, wie er die Augen verdrehte und ihm am liebsten das Genick gebrochen hätte.

„Ich hab gesagt, ich komm mit. Soll ich dich abholen?“

Stiles war etwas zu verwirrt um zu antworten und starrte einen Moment aus dem Fenster.  
Er würde mit Derek Hale auf den Jahrmarkt gehen. Mit Derek. Konnte er sich eigentlich noch mehr foltern?

„Du solltest mir schleunigst antworten, Stiles. Sonst überleg es mir doch noch anders.“

„Du—was? Ja komm einfach vorbei. Ich hab Freikarten.“

„Bis morgen dann.“

 

Total nervös lief Stiles durch die Küche. Auf und Ab und Ab und auf und—

„Stiles! Was ist los?“, holte sein Vater ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ich glaube, ich begehe einen Selbstmordversuch.“, antwortete er ernst und blickte seinem Vater dabei ins Gesicht.

„Was?“, sagte der irritiert. 

„Ich hab Derek angerufen und er holt mich ab, um auf den Jahrmarkt zu gehen.“

Sein Vater öffnete entschlossen den Mund, nur um ihn genauso unentschlossen wieder zu schließen.  
Er blinzelte einige Male. „Müssen wir doch dieses Gespräch führen?“

Jetzt war es an Stiles verwirrt zu gucken. „Welches Gespräch?“

„Ob du möglicherweise schwul bist.“

Entsetzt riss Stiles die Augen auf. „Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll ihn anrufen.“ Ihn schockierte viel mehr die Tatsache, dass sein Dad ihn mit einem einmal unter Mordverdacht stehenden Typen ausgehen ließ, als dass es sich eben um einen Typen handelte.  
…  
Nein. Er ging nicht aus. Zum mindestens nicht so. Neiiiiin. Das war kein Date. Gott würde Derek seine Gedanken lesen können, hätte er ihm schon lange den Kopf abgerissen.

„Ich bin nicht schwul, Dad.“

„Aber du könntest es sein.“

„Aber nicht in den Klamotten.“

Der Sheriff hob eine Augenbraue, blickte an seinem Sohn auf und ab und dann wieder in sein Gesicht.  
„Doch, auch in den Klamotten.“

Verunsichert kam in Stiles der Gedanke auf, sich noch einmal umzuziehen und seinen Kleiderschrank auszumisten.

„Meinst du wirklich?“, fragte er deshalb.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ist es denn ein Date?“

„Nein!“, entsetzt lief er wieder auf und ab. „Wir reden hier von Derek Hale.“

„Ja, ich weiß schon von wem wir reden. Wann kommt er.“

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwann heute.“

Prompt ertönte draußen ein Hupen und Stilinski Senior und Junior schauten gleichzeitig aus dem Küchenfenster, um sich dann anzusehen.

„Du---„

„Sag nichts Dad. Ich geh jetzt einfach. Bis später dann.“

„Komm… komm nicht allzu spät nach Hause.“

„Dad. Ich bin mit Derek unterwegs.“

Mister Stilinski hob eine Augenbraue, was so viel heißen sollte wie: Genau deswegen ja.

„Da kann mir gar nichts passieren.“

Und mit diesen Worten verließ Stiles sein Eltern Haus und wagte sich nach draußen.  
Dort stand der schicke Chevrolet Camaro samt seinem Besitzer, der ihn ungeduldig ansah und die Wagentür von innen öffnete.

„Kommst du jetzt oder was?“

Stiles nickte leicht verstört und blickte noch einmal Richtung Küchenfenster, wo immer noch sein Dad stand, der ihm jetzt aufmunternd einen Daume hoch zeigte, bevor Derek Gas gab, nachdem Stiles die Tür wieder zugezogen hatte.

Und dann begann das schweigen. Es kam Stiles schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl sie nicht einmal 5 Minuten unterwegs waren.

„Warum machen wir das eigentlich?“, fragte Derek da. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm diese 5 Minuten genauso unangenehm wie Stiles.

„Na, wegen Issac. Er sagt, wir sollten unsere Differenzen klären.“, meinte Stiles. Und irgendwie klang diese Idee in seinen Ohren jetzt nur noch absurder.

Irritiert blickt Derek von der Fahrbahn zu Stiles und ließ diese plötzlich komplett außer Acht.

„So was sagt Issac?“

„Ja. Und würdest bitte verdammt noch mal nach vorne gucken!?“

Abrupt richtete der Werwolf seine Augen wieder nach vorne und berichtigte seine Fahrweise.

„Wir haben doch gar keine Differenzen.“

„Wie wärs mit unserem nicht existenten Vertrauen?“

Derek schwieg darauf hin wieder und starrte stur geradeaus, bis sie am Jahrmarkt ankamen. Er parkte den Wagen elegant in einer großen Parklücke in der Hoffnung niemand würde ihm seinen geliebten Wagen mit den Xenon-Scheinwerfern zerkratzen.

Unschlüssig blieben sie dann vor einem der Eingänge, die durch einen riesigen Torbogen gekennzeichnet waren, stehen.

„Okay, was willst du machen?“, fragte Derek dann. Seine Laune schien sich zum mindestens an den oberen Stufen zum Keller zu befinden.

„Ich möchte in die Loopingbahn.“, meinte Stiles entschlossen und ging genauso zielstrebig los, während Derek ihm mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen folgte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht lieber etwas anderes fahren möchtest?“, fragte er klein laut, als er sich widerwillig neben Stiles in die Schlange stellte.

„Hat der große böse Wolf etwa Angst vor ein paar Loopings?“

„Dann gehst du aber mit mir auch in die Geisterbahn!“, meinte der Ältere bloß schnippisch.  
„Sicher Wölfchen.“ In einem Schwung von Hochmut kniff Stiles ihm grandma-artig in die Wange.  
Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Knurren, aber das reichte schon aus, um ihn ein Stückchen von Derek abrücken zu lassen.

Aber die Schlange war kurz gewesen und so kamen sie auch schon dran. Stiles überreichte seine Freifahrtscheine und sie setzten sich nebeneinander in einen Wagon. Kurzerhand wurden sie festgeschnallt und die Bahn setzte sich in Bewegung. Zuerst den Berg nach oben. Und irgendwie schien alleine schon das für Derek eine Tortur zu sein. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Stange vor ihnen, die zum Festhalten gedacht war und er wurde ganz blass im Gesicht.  
Schon fast besorgt betrachtete Stiles seinen Mitfahrer, der panisch gerade ausstarrte und versuchte sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als auf die Tatsache, dass es immer höher ging.

„Dir scheint das hier ja wirklich nicht geheuer zu sein.“, stellte der jüngere fest.

Derek antwortete ihm nicht, schloss stattdessen die Augen und krampfte die Hände noch fester um die Stange, so dass es knackte.  
Stiles fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als er sah, dass das Metall risse bekam.

„Okay Derek, du solltest dich jetzt definitiv entspannen.“; versuchte der Teenager es und legte dem Alpha eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk an etwas Entspannendes. An … an deine Lieblingsmusik oder an etwas das deine Eltern dir vorgelesen haben, als du noch klein warst. Oder an… keine Ahnung, deinen ersten Kuss oder sonst was. Nur komm runter!“

Stiles war immer lauter geworden, während seine Hand sich selbstständig gemacht hatte und nun in dem dunklen Haaransatz lag und den anderen beruhigend kraulte.  
Derek schien sich aber tatsächlich ein wenig zu entspannen. Er atmete ruhiger ein und aus… bis es plötzlich den Berg hinunter ging und er die Augen aufriss.  
Stiles hatte sich auch erschreckt, weil er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, aber nun, wo es hinunter ging und sie in den ersten Looping rauschten, fing er lauthals an zu lachen.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da hatten sie dann auch Looping Nummer 2 und 3 passiert, sowie die doppelte Schraube, bis sie dann wieder in den Bahnhof einfuhren und von ihren Sicherheitsgurten befreit wurden.

Derek war immer noch blass im Gesicht und packte Stiles am Arm, als dieser Richtung Ausgang ging. Okay das blass hatte sich in eine leichtes grün verwandelt und er taumelte ein wenige.

„Ich bring dich um, Stiles.“, zischte er bevor er plötzlich los rannte. Stiles vermutete mal, dass er zur nächsten Toilette rannte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir mein Grab schon einmal schaufeln.“, murmelte der Teenager bevor er dem Alpha schließlich hinter her ging. Er ließ sich Zeit und fand die Toilette erst, als Derek schon wieder heraus kam.

Wortlos hielt Stiles ihm eine Flasche Cola vor die Nase. Cola war gut für den Zuckerspiegel und der dürfte eben bei dem Wolf flöten gegangen.  
Ebenso wortlos nahm Derek die Flasche entgegen und nahm einig großzügige Schlucke. Bevor er die Flasche absetzte begann Stiles noch mit seinem Vortrag: „Wenn du mal ein bisschen weniger auf deinen verdammten Stolz achten würdest und mir gesagt hättest, dass du wirklich nicht mit der Loopingbahn fahren wolltest, dann würden wir hier jetzt nicht so stehen.“

Derek ignorierte das Ganze und drückte ihm die Flasche wieder in die Hand, bevor er ihn abwartend anblickte. Scheinbar hatte der Kerl vor den Tag durch zu ziehen.  
Stiles nahm ebenfalls eine Schluck aus der Flasche und marschierte los.

„Womit willst du als nächsten versuchen mit zu töten?“, fragte Derek plötzlich, der neben ihm hertrottete. Und es klang verdammt ernst.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen und mit dir in die Geisterbahn gehen.“

Stiles grinste den Älteren frech an, während dieser ihn erst einmal etwas verwundert betrachtete.

„Und dann gehen wir was essen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger. Ich hab den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.“, meinte Stiles, als sie sich erneut in eine Schlange einreihten.

„Warum das?“, fragte Derek etwas zu neugierig für seine Verhältnisse.

„Weil ich---„; begann der Jüngere und hielt dann inne. „… nicht so wichtig.“

Derek hob erst verwirrt eine Augenbraue, bevor er plötzlich schief zu grinsen anfing. „Weil du nervös warst und dich gefragt hast, wann ich denn wohl komme, um dich abzuholen.“

Stiles verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und blickte demonstrative in eine andere Richtung.  
Derek grinste sich die ganze Zeit einen ab, während Stiles ihn weiterhin ignorierte, so lange bis sie schließlich in ihrem Wagon der Geisterbahn saßen.

„Derek?“, fragte Stiles, als es um sie herum schon dunkel war.

„Ja, Stiles?“

„Ich bin ziemlich schreckhaft und hab ein sehr lautes Organ. Falls das also seinen überempfindlichen Ohren etwas ausmachen könnt---AAAAHHHH“, fing Stiles an zu kreischen, als ihn plötzlich etwas auf die linke Schulter tippte, die aus dem Wagon herauszeigte. Keine ganze Sekunde später find Derek fröhlich an zu lachen, bevor er schließlich seine komplette Hand auf Stiles Schulter sinken ließ, um ihm wieder leicht zu beruhig.

„Derek?“, meinte Stiles als er sich so halbwegs von dem Schrecken erholte hatte und der Arm um seine Schultern nicht mehr so unnormal wirkte.

„Ja, Stiles?“, flötete Derek hörbar gut gelaunt über die tobenden Schreie der Geisterbahn hinweg.

„Tu. Das. Nie. Wieder!“

Stiles hatte den Satz kaum beendet, als Derek ihm leicht in den Nacken pustete. Er zuckte wieder zusammen und sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich dabei auf, während sein Herz einen kleinen Augenblick stehen blieb.

„Derek!“, piepste er dieses Mal ziemlich hysterisch.

„Wie kannst du es so ängstlich bloß mit uns um dich herum aushalten?“, fragte Derek aufrichtig interessiert.

„Da bin ich mir gerade nicht sicher. Vielleicht weil du normalerweise eine andere Art bevorzugst um mich zu ärgern. Und nicht jeder das Bedürfnis hat, mir solche Qualen zu bereiten wie du!“  
Dann kamen sie plötzlich wieder ins Helle, ohne das Stiles oder Derek etwas von der eigentlichen Geisterbahn mitbekommen hatten. Gleichzeitig verschwand auch der warme Arm um Stiles Schultern und er fing an sich so zu fühlen, als wenn er etwas verloren hatte.

„Okay was willst du essen?“, fragte der Ältere. „Da du ja wegen mir heute nichts gegessen hast, lad ich dich ein.“

Stiles ignorierte den Kommentar und meinte: „Ich hätte Lust auf einen Crêpes.“

Also steuerten sie auf die mit der französischen Flagge verzierte Bude zu und aßen schweigend die süßen Pfannkuchen.

„Gut, was steht als nächstes an?“, fragte Derek dann wieder. Er war etwas gesprächiger geworden. Irgendwie. Und das Lächeln war seit der Geisterbahn nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Also…“, begann Stiles und sah dabei durch seine Gutscheine. „Wir hätten hier noch die Wasserbahn, den Dancer, das Riesenrad, die Tassen… was sind die Tassen?“

Verwundert sah er zu dem Älteren.

„Ich glaube, das sind die da drüben. Die drehen sich einfach nur im Kreis.“

Er deutete auf überdimensional großen Tassen, die auf einer runden Plattform standen, die sich drehte. Zusätzlich drehten die Tassen sich selbst auch noch, nur schnell und ab und an auch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Was hast du noch da?“

„Softeis Gutscheine, Mäusezirkus, Kettenkarussell und den Fallturm.“

„Ich seh schon, ich werde heute doch noch mein letztes Stündlein erleben.“, murmelte Derek und er wurde schon wieder leicht blass.

„Ne ne, bevor ich mir noch so eine Morddrohung wie vorhin anhöre, verzichte ich lieber auf gewisse Sachen und widme mich dem überleben.“

Derek atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber lass uns als erstes in dieses Tassen gehen. Wenn ich das nicht ausprobiere, bereu ich es nachher!“, plapperte Stiles weiter und marschierte los. Derek folgte ihm widerstandslos und als sie ankamen, setzte er sich Stiles gegenüber in eine der rosafarbenen Tassen.

Der Ältere fing schon an schief zu grinsen bevor es überhaupt losging, was Stiles sehr verwunderte.  
„Hör auf so dreckig zu grinsen, du Yorkshire Terrier.“, sagte Stiles. Er hatte sich mit den Armen auf den ‚Tisch‘ in der Mitte der Tasse gestützt, während Derek beide Hände an den Rand des ‚Tische‘ gelegt hatte.

„Ich hab doch keine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Yorkshire Terrier!“, beschwerte er sich und packte noch etwas fester.

„Es fehlt noch eine rosa Schleife, aber ich wette, die bekomm ich hier irgendwo.“

Statt etwas zu antworten, zog Derek plötzlich auf der einen Seite des runden Tisches und die Tasse fing an sich zu drehen. Fast erschrocken blickte er den Älteren an, sodass sein Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde.

„Derek jetzt komm nicht auf dumme Ideen!“, mahnte Stiles ihn, doch es war zu spät, der Werwolf hatte seine übermenschlichen Kräfte eingesetzt.

Alles drehte sich und drehte sich und dann drehte sich auch noch die runde Plattform auf der die Tassen standen. Es dauerte Ewigkeiten bis sie wieder zum Halten kamen. Zum mindestens kam es dem Menschen so vor, doch selbst als Derek die Hände (immer noch lachend) hoch hob, um zeigen, dass er rein gar nichts tat, drehte sich immer noch alles. Stiles war sich nicht einmal sicher wo oben und wo unten war.  
Verstört taumelte er aus der Tasse heraus und hielt sich dabei krampfhaft an Dereks Shirt fest. Dieser lacht immer noch.

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du kotzen musst.“, brachte er zwischen einigen Lachern hervor, während er Stiles stützend zu einen Bank half.

„Ich werde nie wieder mit dir auf einen Jahrmarkt gehen!“, prophezeite der Jüngere, während er sich auf die Bank setzte, die Hand immer noch in den Ärmel von Dereks Shirt gekrallt.

„Dabei fang ich grade an Gefallen daran zu finden.“

Der Alpha hatte sich leicht beruhig und grinste einfach noch so vor sich hin, während sie sich auf eine Bank setzten, die ganz in der Nähe des Karussells stand.

„Also was kommt als nächstes? Der Dancer?“

Erschrocken richtete Stiles seinen Blick von der netten Erde auf das Gesicht seines Sitznachbarn.

„Das dreht sich auch! Ist das eine neue Methode um mich umzubringen?“

„Vielleicht.“, meinte er, wartete dann noch einen kleinen Moment bevor er sich wieder erhob und sagte: „Na komm schon. Wir haben noch einiges vor uns.“ Er hatte sich vorsichtig aus Stiles Griff befreit und kam diesem jetzt vor wie ein kleiner hibbeliger Junge, der auf seine Oma warten musste.

„Du hast gut reden.“, brummte er und versucht den noch übriggeblieben Schwindel zu ignorieren. Langsam erhob er sich, doch er begann sofort zu wanken.

„Hier her, Hündchen.“, meinte er noch bevor er nach vorne kippte und in Dereks Arme fiel.

Der Ältere seufzte und schleifte den Menschen einfach mit sich. Sein Weg ging Richtung Wasserbahn, wo er sich dann schließlich in die Warteschlange reihte, einen Arm um Stiles Hüfte geschlungen.

„Wer bist du verdammt noch mal. Und wo ist Derek?“, meinte Stiles und er könnte schwören, dass er es in dem Moment tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte, denn er hatte diesen Tag eigentlich schon als den schlimmsten in seinem Leben abgestempelt.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich hier stehe und immer noch ich bin. Vielleicht kennst du Derek nur nicht richtig.“

„Ich befürchte, dann lerne ich ihn gerade kennen.“, gluckste Stiles. Es ging ihm wieder besser, aber er wollte die Hand nicht von Dereks Schulter nehmen. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie sie da lag und warum sollte er etwas lassen, dass sich gut anfühlt? Außerdem würde Derek dann auch seine Hand von seiner Hüfte nehmen und irgendwie wollte Stiles das genauso wenig. Warum auch immer. Das konnte er später noch klären, wenn er sich dafür sowieso selber ohrfeigen wollte.

Derek schwieg dazu nur und lächelte selig weiter. Es war schon fast unheimlich, wie glücklich er schien. Sogar in Anbetracht der kommenden Wasserbahn, die zwar nicht ganz so weit nach oben ging, wie die Achterbahn und auch keine Loopings oder Schrauben hatte, aber immer noch wieder bergab ging.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du dort einsteigen willst? Hier ist die letzte Chance, um das zu verhindern“, fragte Stiles und er war aufrichtig besorgt. Vielleicht immer noch eher um sein eigenes Leben, das nach dieser Fahrt möglicherweise wieder bedroht wurde.

„Ich bin mir sicher, den Spaß will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.“ Grinsend nahm er die Hand vor Stiles Hüfte und legte sie zu der anderen auf Stiles Schultern, um diesen in den Einstiegsbereich der Bote zu führen.

Es waren Bote, die aussehen sollten, als wären sie aus Holz. Waren sie aber nicht. Sie waren aus… Plastik. In der Mitte war eine Erhebung, sodass man jeweils rechts und links davon ein Bein abstellte und hinter einander saß. 

Derek setzte sich hinter Stiles und zog diesem seine Kapuze über den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, mein Freund.“, kommentierte dieser das, ließ die Kapuze aber auf seinem Kopf.

Langsam schipperte das Bot los, stieß immer wieder ruckelnd gegen die Wände der Wasserbahn und kam schließlich bei dem Förderband an, dass sie nach oben beförderte.  
Durch die Schwerkraft bedingt rutschte er ein Stück nach hinten, soweit, dass er direkt gegen Derek lehnte. Vorsichtig lehnte er den Kopf an die Halsbeuge des Älteren und entspannte sich, als Derek keinen Einwand hatte.  
Ein Kribbeln ging dabei durch den ganzen Körper den Menschen und er fragte sich warum? Warum fand er es plötzlich schön, dem Alpha so nahe zu sein? Obwohl er heute Morgen noch tierische Angst gehabt hatte. Aber er hatte keine Lust darüber nach zu denken und einen Grund zu finden. Er wollte es lieber genießen, bis Derek wieder einfiel, wie er normalerweise war und ihm hierfür den Kopf abreißen würde. Oder es ihm zum mindestens androhen würde.  
Er fragte sich stattdessen lieber, ob Derek hörte, dass sein Herz ein klein wenig schnell schlug als sonst. Würde der Ältere fragen, würde er es sicherlich auf die Wasserbahn schieben.  
Dereks Hände ruhten eisern auf den Metallstangen, die sich auf beiden Seites des Bootes befanden und hielten sich locker fester, bis sie oben ankamen. Da wusste er plötzlich nicht wohin mit ihnen. Er war irgendwie nervös geworden. Stiles hatte ihn nervös gemacht. Er wusste nicht ganz so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass der andere sich so offensichtlich gemütlich an ihn lehnte. Er mochte es. Er hatte es sogar irgendwie gehofft und auch gewusst, gewollt. Und doch machte es ihn plötzlich nervös.  
Vielleicht war das aber auch der immer näher kommende Abgrund, der wirklich nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war. Den Jüngeren schien das nicht zu interessieren. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig. Sein Atem streifte jedes Mal Dereks Wange.  
3 Meter.  
2 Meter.  
1 Meter.  
Ein halber Meter.  
…  
Und dann gings bergab. Reflexartig nahm er die Hände wie an die Metallstangen, um zu verhindern, dass er nach vorne rutschte. Hatte er das „Bitte festhalten“ Schild übersehen?  
Keine 2 Sekunden später packte er Stiles um den Bauch, denn dieser hatte tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen, dass es nun schon hinunter ging und hielt sich dem entsprechend auch nicht fest.  
Überrascht riss er also die Augen auf und blickte auf das hinunterstürzende Wasser. Automatisch kniff er die Augen zusammen, als sie in die Wassermassen krachten und ihnen einiges entgegen spritzte.  
Eine seiner Hände war auf Dereks zu liegen gekommen. Stiles lachte und merkte erst, dass der andere leicht zitterte, als er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

„Alles gut?“, fragte er leicht besorgte, aber Derek schenkte ihm ein kurzes, wenn auch etwas angespanntes Lächeln.  
Wie zum Henker konnte so etwas so extrem an den Nerven eines mystischen Monsters kratzen?  
Stiles schluckte ein Seufzen hinunter und lehnte sich wieder zurück an den andere, streichelte abwesend über die Finger, die immer noch auf seinem Bauch lagen.  
Er wollte sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen warum. Das würde er ganz sicher erst dann tun, wenn er sich heut Abend in sein Bett fallen ließ.  
Wenn er denn in seinem Bett landen würde…  
Das würde er ganz bestimmte!  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte mit aller Kraft seine unnötigen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Runde Dosenwerfen oder so machen. Als kleine Pause?“, fragte Derek und holte ihn so wieder aus seiner Grübelei kurz bevor die Bahn auch schon zu Ende war.  
„Super, willst du die Dosen umwerfen oder zerschmettern?“, fragte er sarkastisch zurück, während er wieder aus dem Boot stieg und sich dann umdrehte, um Derek zu helfen, der sich etwas schwer tat aufzustehen.

„Komm alter Mann, so anstrengend war das jetzt auch nicht.“, murmelte der Jüngere.

„Alter Mann, werd du erst mal so alt wie ich, dann siehst du mal was das mit sich bringt.“

Ein älteres Ehepaar, das ihre Unterhaltung verfolgte, grinste die beiden an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich in eurer Gesellschaft so alt werden kann.“

Stiles biss sich umgehend auf die Lippe. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Satz unpassend gewesen war. Es tat ihm Leid, auch wenn Derek nicht aussah, als wenn es ihn irgendwie getroffen hatte. Derek konnte schließlich nichts für das, was er war und auch nichts dafür, dass Scott ein Werwolf war.  
„Lass uns Zuckerwatte essen gehen und dann Dosenwerfen.“; meinte er also schnell und packte den anderem am Handgelenk, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.  
Wäre noch alles so wie heute Morgen, hätte er mitten in dieser Bewegung inne gehalten und es sich anders überlegt.  
Das ältere Ehepaar grinste ihnen derweil hinter her.  
Ohne dass Derek etwas dazu gesagt hatte, hatte Stiles die Zuckerwatte auch schon gekauft und drückte ihm einen der Holzstäbchen in die Hand. Stillschweigend – ein Wunder – aßen die beiden ihre Zuckerwatten.

Stiles wusste nicht so recht, ob er dieses Schweigen als angenehm oder als unangenehm betrachteten sollte. Früher, also eigentlich nur vor dem heutigen Tag, war das Schweigen… es hatte gar kein Schweigen gegeben, denn Stiles hatte unentwegt etwas gesagt, selbst wenn Derek ihn mal wieder auf seine Art und Weise darum gebeten hatte, die Klappe zu halten. Und nun saßen sie ziemlich dicht nebeneinander auf einer Bank, hatten Etwas zu essen in den Fingern und schwiegen.  
Stiles spürte die Wärme des anderen Körpers neben sich. Er fand es leicht beunruhigend und gleichzeitig wollt er es nicht missen. Er hatte sich wohl entschieden. Er mochte diesen Derek. Er mochte auch den anderen Derek, aber es schien ihm, als wenn dies der Derek war, den es als einzig wahren Derek vor dem Brand gegeben hatte.

Der Alpha hatte den Zucker als erstes verschlungen und verschränkte nun gemütlich die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Gut. Was machen wir als nächstes? Wir sollten uns beeilen, dein Dad wollte doch, dass du nicht all zu spät nach Hause kommst.“

Der Jüngere zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und ignorierte, dass Derek das eigentlich nicht wissen sollte.

„Er ist mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 98% sowieso wieder zur Arbeit. Also lass uns in das Kettenkarussell gehen.“

„Dir ist bewusst, dass sich das dreht und dass wir eigentlich Dosen werfen wollten?“, fragte er Alpha belustigt nach.

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Aber es gibt keinen durchgedrehten Werwolf, der das Tempo angibt und irgendwie hab ich keine Lust auf Dosenwerfen.“ Entschlossen erhob Stiles sich und ließ das übriggebliebene Stöckchen in einer Mülltonne verschwinden.

„Jeder ist bestechlich.“ Derek hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, Stiles zu quälen.

„Wag es nicht, Derek.“, flötete dieser trotzdem glücklich und blickte kurz über seine Schulter zu dem immer noch auf der Bank Sitzenden.

Grinsend erhob er sich und folgte Stiles in einem langsamen Tempo, sodass sie gemeinsam am Ende der Warteschlange zum Karussell ankamen.

„Wir könnten danach in den Mäusezirkus gehen.“; schlug der Wolf vor.

Stiles zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Damit ich erklären muss, warum die Viecher durchdrehen? Nein ganz sicher nicht.“

Derek verdrehte die Augen. „Es wird nichts passieren, Stiles.“

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als der andere seinen Namen sagte. Stiles hoffte so inständig, dass Derek nicht ständig seine wölfischen Fähigkeiten in Gebrauch hatte.

„Hast du mal mitbekommen, wie die Katzen bei Deaton ausflippen, wenn Scott da rein geht? Abgesehen davon mag ich keine Mäuse.“

„Na gut.“, meinte Derek langgezogen und legte Stiles wieder einen Arm um die Hüfte, um ihn mit sich zu dem Doppelsitz zu ziehen.

Stiles schluckte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte es einfach geschehen lassen. Und doch ging keine Berührung so einfach an ihm vorbei. Es verschlug ihm irgendwie die Sprache. Selbst als sie sich schon eine Weile in der Luft befanden und er automatisch mit den Beinen zu wackeln anfing, als würde er laufen, wusste er nichts zu sagen.

Derek sah ihn leicht besorgt von der Seite an.

„Alles klar bei dir? Oder muss ich dir schon einen Eimer besorgen?“, meinte er grinsen und legte dem Jüngeren dann einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn leicht an sich.

Stiles lächelte. „Wir sollten hier nach noch Riesenrad fahren und ich denke, dann ist das doch genug für diesen Abend.“ Es tat ein wenig weh, aber er wollte diesen Abend in guter Erinnerung behalten und wenn das so weiter ging, war er bald nur noch ein grübelndes Häufchen Elend. Das musste nicht in Dereks Gegenwart sein.

Dieser schien bei dem Worten leicht zusammen zu zucken, sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich jedoch nicht.

„Okay.“, meinte er einfach schlicht dazu. Und dann hielt das Kettenkarussell auch schon wieder. Gemütlich machten sie sich also auf den Weg zum Riesenrad.

„Das Ding ist ganz schön hoch.“, murmelte der Alpha, als sie direkt davor standen.

„Owww.“, machte Stiles. „Hat mein großer böser Wolf Höhenangst?“ Belustigt und bemüht darum gelassen zu sein, piekste er ihm in die Seite und reichte der Kassiererin die Gutscheine.

Ohne irgendwie etwas zu tun, schafften sie es, diese riesige Gondel für mindestens 8 Personen für sich alleine zu haben und waren dann schon auf halbem Weg nach oben, als sie hielten, um weitere Gäste in andere Gondeln einsteigen zu lassen.

„Derek du guckst immer noch wie Grumpy Cat (http://instagram.com/p/dXavNWjTG2/#) . Deswegen sitzen wir hier alleine. Die hatten alle Angst vor deinem mürrischen Gesicht.“

Und es stimmte, Derek hatte eben nicht so erfreut geguckte, aber das lag möglicherweise wirklich daran, dass sie nun nach ziemlich weit oben fuhren.  
Der Ältere saß dem Jüngeren gegenüber, hatte seine Arme zu beiden Seiten auf die Rückenlehne gelegt und wirkte angespannt.

Das merkte man besonders an dem leicht verbissenen Ton bei seiner Antwort: „Ich sitz hier lieber mit dir alleine.“

Dieser Satz ließ Stiles wieder schlucken und sie schwiegen wieder für einen Moment, bis Stiles auffiel, wie der andere zusammenzuckte, als die Gondel sich weiter bewegte.

„Derek?“ Stiles wartete darauf, dass der andere ihn ansah, was er auch tat, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
„Entspann dich. Es wird nichts passieren.“ Der Mensch versuchte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, aber das konnte den anderen nicht ganz so überzeugen.  
Also erhob Stiles sich seufzend und setzte sich neben Derek.

„Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass dich einer der Jäger umbringt, als das wir hier oben stecken bleiben oder die Gondel abstürzt.“

Derek nickte langsam, aber es wirkte nicht, er sah immer noch so angespannt wie zuvor aus. Das bereitete dem Jüngeren irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schließlich waren sie wegen ihm hier oben.  
Langsam ließ Stiles seine Hand auf die des Alphas sinken und drückte sie kurz, bevor er sie auf seinen Bauch zog und gleichzeitig seinen Kopf auf Dereks Schoss legte.

Seinen braunen Kulleraugen blickten nach oben in die auf ihn hinabblickenden grünen.  
„Guck mich an und vergiss einfach, dass wir hier oben sind.“

Derek lächelte. „Wie soll ich es vergessen, wenn du es dauernd erwähnst?“

Stiles verzog das Gesicht. „Alter, ich geb mir ja Mühe, aber-„

„Halt einfach die Klappe.“, unterbrach er ihn und blickte ihn dabei recht zufrieden an.

Ausnahmsweise musste Stiles nicht das letzte Wort haben, denn er kämpfte eher damit seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und dieses Kribbeln zu verscheuchen. Das war nur gar nicht so einfach, wenn der andere ihm auch noch zärtlich durch die kurzen Haare strich.  
Es wirkte einfach nur wie ein verquerer Traum und Stiles wollte nicht wieder aufwachen.  
Viel zu schnell war da plötzlich die Fahrt zu Ende und sie machten sich schweigend – warum immer schweigend? – auf den Weg zurück zu Dereks Wagen.

Auch die Fahrt war Still und es drohte Stiles zu erdrücken, während Derek mal wieder die Ruhe in Person zu sein schien. Erst als sie wieder vor Stiles Haus hielten, brach der Ältere das Schweigen.

„Was ist los Stiles?“, fragte er und beugte sich dabei ein Stückchen zu dem anderen herüber. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und die grünen Augen spiegelten ein klein wenig Schalk wider.  
Stiles legte den Kopf zur Seite und erschrak leicht, als ihm auffiel, wie nah der andere war.

„Nichts.“, stotterte er.

„Du sagst doch sonst immer, das was dir als erstes in den Sinn kommt.“

„Du redest ja normalerweise auch nicht so viel.“, wehrte er sich halbherzig gegen die Anschuldigung. Er war sich einfach nicht ganz sicher, was das hier, der ganze Tag, gewesen war. Ist.

Derek seufzte und sein Blick löste sich von Stiles, um zum Küchenfenster der Familie Stilinski zu wandern. Mister Stilinski stand dort, er war nicht zur Arbeit gefahren, und beobachtete misstrauisch, was dort draußen in dem Wagen vorging.

„Ich…“, begann Stiles. „Weiß nur nicht, wie ich das hier deuten soll.“

Dereks Blick wanderte wieder zu ihm zurück, abwartend.

„Normalerweise machst du mich an allen Ecken und Kanten fertig, gut liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich ja auch immer was daran auszusetzen hab, wie du etwas machen willst und ich dir irgendwie nicht sonderlich viel zu traue. Nicht sonderlich viele Dinge die nicht irgendwas mit Mord und Todschlag zu tun haben. Und—„

„Du denkst zu viel Stiles.“, murrte Derek, leicht gekränkt von einigen der Worte, aber er ignorierte es ansonsten und legte vorsichtig eine Hand die Wange des Jüngeren. Er hatte genügend Zeit ihn wegzustoßen. Nein zu sagen. Aber er wartete. Wartete darauf, dass Derek ihn küsste und das tat er.  
Ganz sanft und zurückhalten berührten die Lippen des Älteren die seinen und lösten wieder dieses Kribbeln aus. Nur noch viel extremer als jede andere Berührung bisher.

Stiles hatte die Augen geschlossen. Genoss das Gefühl, dass viel zu schnell wieder weg war. Mit leichter Enttäuschung in den Augen öffnete er eben diese und blickte in das schelmisch grinsende Gesicht des Alphas. Dereks Hand hatte sich lange wieder zurückgezogen, aber Stiles wollte nicht, dass das jetzt das einzige was er bekam. Einen kleinen unschuldigen Kuss.

Er wollte die Hand heben und sie Derek in den Nacken legen, denn der andere war ihm immer noch so nah, doch Derek fing die Hand ab, bevor sie auch nur annähernd weit kam.

„Dein Vater guck aus dem Fenster.“, war das einzige, was der Werwolf noch sagte, bevor er Stiles sanft aus dem Auto schob.

„Derek?!“, sagte er noch energisch, doch der hatte die Tür des Autos schon wieder geschlossen und hob die Hand grinsend zum Abschied. Dann legte er einfach den Gang ein und ließ Stiles verloren zurück.  
„Was zum…!“, murmelte er und hob beide Arme, wobei er hoffte, dass Derek ihn im Rückspiegel sah.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er dort noch Ewigkeiten gestanden, wenn sein Vater nicht nach draußen gekommen wäre.

„Stiles?“, fragte er, nicht wissend, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Er-„, sagte er und brach dann aber wieder ab, um neu zu beginnen. „Ich-„ „Arggh!“ Sauer warf er die Hände in die Luft und ging ins Haus.

Das sollte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein!

 

La Fin


End file.
